Abbie Mills
|species = Human |gender = Female |hair = Dark Brown |eye = Brown |occupation = Lieutenant at Westchester County Police Department (formerly) FBI Agent Witness |ally = Ichabod Crane August Corbin † Jenny Mills Sophia Foster Joseph Corbin † |enemy = Moloch † Pandora † Hidden One † Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse |actor = Nicole Beharie (adult) Jahnee Wallace (teen) Haylee Walker (young) |firstappearance = Pilot |status = Deceased |affiliation = FBI Westchester County Police Department (formerly) |family = Jacob Dixon † (maternal ancestor) Grace Dixon † (maternal ancestor) T. Foster † (maternal ancestor) Abigail Jackson † (maternal ancestor) Isaac Dixon † (maternal ancestor) Claire Gray † (maternal ancestor) W. Foster † (maternal ancestor) M. Dixon † (maternal ancestor) Anthony Roberts † (maternal ancestor) Grace Foster † (maternal ancestor) N. Williams † (maternal ancestor) Karen Crardier † (maternal ancestor) Ellie Williams † (maternal ancestor) Jacob Roberts † (maternal ancestor) Ezra Mills (father) Lori Mills † (mother) Jenny Mills (sister) |position = Lieutenant (formerly) Agent Witness |lastappearance = Heads of State}} Agent Grace Abigail Mills, better known as Abbie, was a main character and a FBI Agent in the small modern-day town of Sleepy Hollow. At a very young age she had a series of mysterious encounters with demons that upended her life and left her estranged from her family. Upon meeting Ichabod Crane, she learned she is one of Two Witnesses foretold in the book of Revelation to fight against the coming apocalypse. Abbie and Ichabod, the show's two main protagonists and biblically ordained Witnesses, must team up in order to fight the seven tribulations. History Early Life Abbie Mills had a troubled childhood, which included brief run-ins with the law. Both Abbie and her sister, Jenny Mills, dealt with instability at home as children. Their father was an alcoholic and their mother though loving, struggled with what was believed to be mental illness. Abbie and Jenny were very close, often locking themselves in their room to play with their dollhouse and escape their parents. Their father eventually left the family and their mother was declared unfit, leaving Abbie and Jenny to be placed into the foster care system. After an attempted kidnapping of Abbie and Jenny from their foster care home, their mother was institutionalized and later died while she was still in the care of Tarrytown Psychiatric. Abbie and Jenny then cycled through a few homes before settling in a place that Abbie felt was a good fit. During that time Abbie taught Jenny to pick locks, and they acquired a taste for criminal activity. Around the age of 13, they were sneaking beers in the woods when four white trees and a demon appeared before them. They both blacked out and neither were able to recall much of what happened during the four days they went missing. This was later revealed to be due to Moloch sealing away their memories in Purgatory. After being found by a civilian from a local search party, the girls were taken into police custody and callously interrogated. Jenny insisted on telling the truth about what they had seen even though Abbie warned against it. Fearing that no one would believe her and that she would be removed from her foster home, Abbie lied and didn't back up Jenny's story. Jenny was later put in a mental institution and the sisters remained estranged for nearly 13 years. Abbie continued to struggle with what she saw in the woods that day and her feelings of resentment and guilt towards her sister. By the time she was sixteen, she was using drugs and pursuing a life of crime. After a botched attempt at robbing a pharmacy, she is taken into custody by Sheriff August Corbin but instead of arresting her he offered her a chance to change. She accepted, and under Corbin's tutelage; took a class in Latin, graduated high school, went to college, rose to the rank of Lieutenant as a police officer and was accepted into an elite FBI entrance program at Quantico to become a criminal profiler. Despite her success, Abbie was still marked by her tumultuous past. She never told Corbin about the demon she saw in the woods or that the experience still haunted her, making her doubt her own perceptions, feel out of place, and struggle in finding purpose. Some of Corbin's last words to her were to ask if her joining the FBI was really about her running away. Season One We are first introduced to Detective Abbie Mills as she is having a conversation with her mentor and partner, Sheriff August Corbin. Abbie, being the headstrong woman that she is, has set her sights on transferring to the FBI Academy located in Quantico, Virginia. Sheriff Corbin is convinced that Abbie has only considered this training position as an attempt to escape (certain aspects of her life that she has yet to deal with). This conversation, which takes place in a quaint diner, is cut short when the two are radioed by the police station to tame a few spooked horses at the Fox Creek Stables. Once they have arrived at the stables Abbie realizes that something seems a little suspicious. This is when the Headless Horseman makes his first appearance in modern day Sleepy Hollow. Sheriff Corbin, while inspecting the area, comes face to, well, no face, with the Headless Horseman and after a few ineffective shots at the Horseman, gets his head chopped off. Abbie is transfixed, as she sees her partner's decapitated head lying on the ground. As the Horseman makes his exit, Abbie is able to catch a glimpse of him and, in that moment, is in disbelief. Back at the station, a man by the name of Ichabod Crane, has been arrested and held in confinement as a suspect for Sheriff Corbin’s murder. Abbie, once at the station, reveals that this person is not Sheriff Corbin’s murderer this man still has his head. After having a brief discussion, Abbie realizes that, Ichabod not only knows who the Headless Horseman is, but that he is responsible for cutting off his head. Abbie, though reluctant, decides to defy orders she immediately take Mr. Crane to a psych ward, hoping that Ichabod can provide answers. Ichabod, acting as Abbie’s ride-along for the day, assists her in figuring out more about the Headless Horseman. Retracing his steps, Ichabod reveals to Abbie the cave in which he was resurrected. It is in this cave that Washington’s Bible is retrieved, revealing that Abbie and Ichabod are the Two Witnesses, and the Headless Horseman is the first horseman of the apocalypse: Death. According to the Bible, the two were brought together for seven years of tribulation."Pilot" Abbie Mills is a lieutenant with the Westchester County Police Department in the small town of Sleepy Hollow. She is poised to leave the town in a week for the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia, but with the slaying of her mentor and partner, by a headless horseman, her plans are derailed. Unwilling to divulge the more supernatural elements of partner's murderer without further proof she is forced to team up with Ichabod Crane, an unwilling fugitive from the past who claims to be a soldier in the Revolutionary War and the only person that can corroborate her story. Together they learn they are the Witnesses foretold in the book of Revelation to fight against the coming apocalypse. Throughout the season, Abbie struggles with the death of her mentor, her skepticism, her partnership with Ichabod, rebuilding her relationship with her sister, and accepting her role as a witness. Season Two The arrival of the new Sheriff has Abbie delving deeper into the mysteries surrounding her childhood. Sheriff Reyes had responded to some the domestic disturbance calls at Abbie's home when she was still very young and was directly responsible for Abbie's mother being placed in Tarrytown Psychiatric. As a peace offering of sorts, Reyes allows Abbie access to her mother's files where she finds out that Lori wasn't mentally ill after all but actually plagued by demons. After confronting a violent haunting at Tarrytown Psychiatric, Abbie and Jenny have a touching moment with the spirit of their mother who reveals that she always knew Abbie was a witness and Grace Dixon had passed down a spell book that contained clues to a weapon that could destroy Moloch. While pursuing the weapon, Abbie realizes she is one in a long line of women tasked with fighting against the end of days and her legacy gifts her with a renewed sense of self and purpose. After the defeat of Moloch, Abbie and Ichabod spend time cleaning up the remnants of the demon's evil and repairing a rift in their relationship. Frank Irving's return creates conflicting feelings in Abbie. Eventually it's revealed that her initial hunch is correct and that he is still under Jeremy Crane's control. Jenny pleads with her to try to help Frank and Abbie agrees to look for a way to free him. She later expresses concern that she and Ichabod seem to be fighting a battle with no goal and Ichabod tells her to simply have faith. They come across an underground library compiled by Thomas Jefferson, and find a sentient hologram of the third US president that tells them that the library was made to provide the Witnesses guidance in their mission. Ultimately, Ichabod and Abbie decide to destroy the Fenestella and the tunnels around it to keep the creatures that guard the area from attacking more people. Eventually, Katrina joins forces with her son to awaken the magical blood within the residents of Sleepy Hollow using the Grand Grimoire. Understanding the risk evident in such an endeavor, the Witnesses stop them and Abbie kills Jeremy in the confrontation. Katrina goes into the past to correct the mistakes she made so she can raise her son and Abbie follows her to prevent her from killing Ichabod and permanently changing history. Abbie meets her ancestor Grace Dixon and together, they succeed in returning her and Katrina to the future. Katrina attempts to kill her as revenge for the death of her son and Ichabod stabs her to save Abbie, leading to Katrina's death. Season Three After Ichabod leaves Sleepy Hollow, Abbie spends the next nine months speeding through training at Quantico and quickly rising through the ranks at the FBI. She ultimately returns to Sleepy Hollow when she is stationed at the White Plains regional office. After busting Ichabod out of an ICE detention center, she is confronted with the possibility that their mission as witnesses is not truly over in the form of a mysterious Sumerian tablet Ichabod found in his family's crypt. After witnessing her boss's demise at the hand of a demon, Abbie is surprised to find that her old flame from Quantico, Daniel Reynolds, is his new replacement. Ichabod senses that their relationship was more than professional prompting Abbie to warn him to mind his own business. Ichabod concedes in an attempt to be a good roommate but later they both confide in each other secrets that they had been holding onto after a run in with a secret sucking demon. Abbie discloses that a lot of personal stuff had come up in Ichabod's absence and she had ended up finding her father. She had not however worked up the courage to confront him. Things started to turn from bad to worse, as Reynolds always questioned her motives. He forces her to explain about the war, but she kept holding back as he wouldn't believe her. She resigned as an FBI agent and went after Pandora in an attempt to save her sister from the Eye's destruction. She was able to contain the energy before the Hidden One can have it, and she escaped through the tree just seconds from exploding. After spending what seemed like several months in the Catacombs, Abbie was visited by Crane's Astral Form who was able to discover that the Eye had the power to send her back to the real world. Pandora appeared in her Astral Form to retrieve the Eye for the Hidden One. Pandora cuts Crane loose from the tether to his body and tries to persuade Abbie to give her the Eye in exchange for Crane's life and her freedom from the Catacombs. Abbie, furious at Pandora, smashes the Eye to prevent Pandora from using it and Pandora left Abbie to rot in the Catacombs. Abbie was able to escape the Catacombs through the well, leaving the remnants of the Shard of Anubis and the Eye of Providence behind in the Temple of the Gods. Moments later Crane followed suit when he heard her voice in the dark, and he said the Witnesses must always stick together no matter what. Trouble was still brewing as she became obsessed with a mysterious symbol she found at the Catacombs. It distracted her from many things, even when Ichabod's life was in danger. He tried to keep her occupied from it before she would drift away and her consciousness would be stuck between worlds, much like her mom. They soon discovered that the Emblem of Thura wasn't as harmful as they thought, as it gave them the ability to telepathically see each other. It was a driving force to unite as one, especially since the symbol split into two. Eventually, Reynolds came to terms with her mission and she retained her career. By the time the Hidden One was able to regain his lost strength, Ragnarok began. She and Crane were crossing the Delaware river and approached a portal back to the Underworld. They met Betsy Ross and she lost consciousness when a shadow touched her. In order for Pandora's Box to have enough power to seal the Hidden One for good, a Witness must sacrifice his/her eternal soul. Abbie accepted this fate as she gave up her life force, trapping it inside the box indefinitely. She actually ended up in a waiting room between life and death, instead of being imprisoned. There, she reunited with her mentor, August, and his son, Joe. She later saw Ichabod in his dream after the box exploded. The first scene was when they first met at a jail cell when she was in her lieutenant uniform. Only this time, she said, "It's time to say goodbye." They met at the Archives where she explained where they were. Finally they ended up at her porch. Ichabod must find the new Witness and part of her spirit would live on inside him/her. Her life was done, and she felt that way since she left Quantico. She made amends with her father, she thinks that he can make it in the 21st century on his own, and she fulfilled her duty as a Witness. Crane pleaded that he should go with her, but she told him to stay strong and brave without her and end the war; however, her last words were that he should never give up hope and he would always be her man. After Crane made his signature bow, her spirit was at peace and she entered the great beyond. Her tombstone said, "She Bore Witness," and that's precisely what she did. Personality Abbie is a tenacious and valiant woman, often putting other’s needs above her own. Abbie keeps a tight reign on her emotions which might be a product of her upbringing or perhaps her training. As a result she is often reserved and slow to anger, but beneath the tough exterior is woman who feels very deeply. She is incredibly empathetic, as displayed in her repeatedly choosing to attempt to talk down perps rather than make shows of force. She also has a soft spot for children, while fighting against the Pied Piper she essentially offered herself up as bait is order to track down a missing girl. Abbie is also incredibly patient and kind. She is an amazing teacher, introducing Crane to the modern world with efficiency and ease. She lets him come to his own conclusions and guides him without patronizing. Furthermore, she was the only person to suspect that Ichabod wasn’t crazy and in fact might have been telling the truth about his identity. His first night in his hotel room, she makes sure to place sticky notes all around his room explaining how to turn on the lights and make coffee. Abbie is also knowledgeable, practical, intelligent and at times calculating. She has a knack for profiling and her skills have helped track down both Henry Parish and Abraham Van Brunt. She is also very curious. When she first meets the angel Orion, she jokes with him and asks about dinosaurs. In return, Orion calls her clever. Abbie ultimately has a skeptical mind. She initially pushed back against the idea of the supernatural and her being a witness. However, though she does eventually commit fully to the cause, she continues to question why she was chosen. She also is the first to offer up science as an alternative to magic, regularly finding ways to resourcefully replace spells with generators, chemistry, and uv light. Abbie has dealt with a lot of hurt and pain in her life. As teenager she went down a really dark path though it should be noted that she not once lashed out others. Those experiences left her guarded but also very wise. For example, she understands that family must be earned and that sometimes love isn’t enough. Similarly, despite her empathy, Abbie can and does make tough decisions. She killed her friend, Andy Brooks, in order to give him some semblance of peace. She also frequently argued the necessity of killing Henry, was proven correct in the end, and by pulling the trigger herself saved Ichabod from carrying the burden of killing his son. Abbie has shown to be protective, and loyal to those close to her, caring to an extreme extent for their well-being. When her mentor, August Corbin, was killed she was devastated by his death. She worked to save his son, Joe Corbin, even when everyone else thought hope was lost. Jenny, Frank, and Ichabod particularly all have benefitted from her steadfast and heartfelt care. Abilities As a FBI Agent, Abbie was trained at Quantico. Abbie is very skilled in marksmanship and is capable of utilizing a pistol as well as numerous firearms. Abbie is also shown to be well trained in Close Quarter Combat. Due to her past life as a criminal, Abbie picked up a talent for lock picking. She also displayed a rare moment of swordsmanship, after wielding a sword and flawlessly beheading a doppelgänger of Ichabod while trapped in Purgatory. Abbie also has some supernatural powers. She has had prophetic dreams, assisted in casting spells, been visited by spirits only she can see, and had detailed visions of the past. However, it is currently unclear if these experiences are due to her status as a witness or a benefit of her bloodline. A possible drawback to these powers is that after surviving, then leaving, the Catacombs, Abbie began hallucinating a specific symbol she associates with a supernatural being that saved her life in the Catacombs. She paints the symbol on her shed wall--a V, a diamond, and a V shaped with a single line--and pledges fealty to the being it represents. Relationships Ichabod Crane Ichabod Crane is Abbie's fellow witness, partner, and very close friend. She met him when he awoke in modern day Sleepy Hollow. Initially, she was inclined to believe he was crazy but when he started to relay accurate details of the Headless Horseman who killed her mentor, Sheriff August Corbin, she slowly began to believe his tale. They began to work together to solve the murders of Corbin and Reverend Knapp and eventually learned that they are the beginning of a plan orchestrated by an ancient demon named Moloch to bring about the End of Days. They also learn that she and Crane are the Witnesses spoken of in the Bible and decide to take on the task of preventing the Apocalypse. Abbie is Crane's sole guide to the 21st century and patiently helps him get acclimated to living in the modern world. She frequently teaches him about new technologies, advances in language, and the new social norms that have arisen in the 230 years since he died. Knowing what a big adjustment it is for him, Abbie does her best to reassure Ichabod that he has home with her in the modern age and though it takes a while Ichabod eventually decides to settle in calling Abbie his greatest boon. They have grown to understand each other intimately and have developed a strong and affectionate friendship. As Witnesses, however, their relationship is a bit more contentious, with Abbie and Ichabod almost constantly butting heads. Initially, it is Abbie's resistance to believing in her being a Witness that is source of a tension, but morphs into Ichabod having very different ideas as to how to approach the conflict surrounding his family. Later, this comes full circle in Abbie assuming that her role as a Witness is over and trying to move on with her life while Ichabod steadfastly believes their mission is still relevant. Despite this, when they are on the same page, they work very well together. Ichabod always inspires faith and trust in Abbie, even when he doesn't always earn it and Abbie in turn, is always there to remind him he is human and that it is okay to make mistakes. Abbie is fiercely loyal to Ichabod, it can be argued that he is the single most important person in her life besides Jenny. She's said that her faith in Ichabod is her greatest weakness. Abbie confides in him and is able to sense when something is bothering him. She'll often do small gestures of kindness for him whenever he's feeling down or they've been through a particularly rough time and always tries to get him to see the positives in a situation. She worries over him whenever he decides to take on a task alone and has saved his life more than once. Even when their friendship is tested, Abbie and Ichabod have shown that they are willing to be honest with each other and work through any disagreements or hurt feelings, coming out stronger for it in the end. Jenny Mills Jenny Mills is Abbie’s strong-willed and snarky younger sister. As children the sisters were very close. Sadly, they were both subjected to traumatic childhoods that included a string of foster homes and an encounter with a demon in the woods. Jenny was sent to a mental institution after she insisted on telling the truth about what she saw that day. Abbie escaped a similar fate by lying, but Jenny always believed Abbie’s actions to be a betrayal. Jenny’s anger at her sister continued to fester over the years, spurred on by a demon named Ancitif that repeatedly took possession of her body. During these fits of possession Jenny would make threats against Abbie’s life. Jenny, fearing she would actually go through with the threats, would often purposefully get arrested in order to keep herself as far away from Abbie as possible. It is later revealed that she was marked that day in the woods, and Moloch had planned to use her to kill Abbie and hasten the coming of the apocalypse. Jenny was reluctant to forgive her sister even after Abbie apologized, but they do manage a strained working relationship early on. Abbie came to rely on Jenny’s know-how involving just about all things supernatural and the more they interacted the more Jenny visibly softened around her sister. When Abbie found out about the possessions and Jenny’s sacrifice in order to keep her safe, they hugged for the first time in years. Ezra Mills Abbie's lost father. He somehow knew that Abbie was indeed one of the Witnesses, yet he failed to save her troubled mom, Lori, as he left her to suffer from spiritual torture. For years, he's left the Mills girls to fend for themselves, until he returned to Sleepy Hollow during the latter half of Season 3. As an FBI Agent, Abbie was desperate to track him down, until her disappearance. Jenny and Joe were able to find him and use his lighter for the ritual that would help Ichabod use his astral form to locate her. When she returned from the Catacombs, Abbie met with him. She was never in the mood for forgiveness, and she found out that he left as Lori was suffering from hallucinations. It was also Abbie's predicament as well, as he said they were living in two separate realities. At the time of Ragnarok, he stood by his daughters'' side as he provided Jenny with weapons, witnessed the death of Joe, and warned Ichabod that Abbie's eternal soul lives on in someone from Washington, someone who was close to her bloodline. When Ichabod was escorted, he was never seen after that. Lori Mills Abbie and Jenny's deceased mom, as well as a former Witness, had been suffering from spiritual torture since before Ezra, her ex-husband, left. Growing up, her condition got worse and her family grew paranoid and defenseless until she was forcefully taken to Tarrytown by Reyes, while her daughters went into a series of foster homes. Several years later, during Season 2, Abbie, Jenny, and Hawley eventually found evidence at the psych ward that Lori wasn't responsible for all the suicides. In fact, she, too, killed herself after she was being persuaded by the spirit of a former nurse named Gina Lambert. She was only there as an unsuccessful warning to the patients; however, thanks to her journal and an incantation Jenny used, she was able to save Abbie from meeting a similar fate. She was also able to get the once-distressed Frank out of the asylum. On the next day, she was summoned by a ritual as the sisters were saying goodbye to her. She said that she's proud of them, she knew that Abbie was the next Witness, and they must find a sacred weapon located in her journal passed down by Grace Dixon. She knows that the fate of the world has been carried onto her daughters' hands before she rests in peace. Frank Irving Frank Irving is Abbie's former captain and friend. He, Abbie and Ichabod worked together, trying to uncover the secrets behind the mysterious happenings in Sleepy Hollow. Initially, Frank didn't believe Abbie. He clung to his skepticism and logic, but after seeing the Headless Horseman first hand Frank begins to trust Abbie. They seem to strike up a kind of camaraderie in that the are both cops fighting the apocalypse. Abbie is especially protective of his daughter and Frank is grateful for all that she did for his family. Upon his return from the grave, Abbie is suspicious of him, fearing that he's still under Jeremy's control and is eventually proven correct. However, she is relieved and embraces him once it is revealed that he has been freed. Andy Brooks He was once a respectable detective working in the Sleepy Hollow Sheriff Department, and Abbie used to work alongside him. They also went to the same college together. At some point in his early life, he willingly sold his soul to Moloch, making him as one of his henchmen. Like Abbie, he didn't really care about Ichabod very much at first, and he constantly labeled him as a suspect for the death of the late sheriff, August Corbin. However, as time went on, she became more in tune with him, though Andy stayed true to the Demon's duties, even after his so-called death. He was resurrected and given another chance. Abbie eventually gotten wiser of Andy's true intentions as Moloch's messenger, even though there were times when he claimed that he's the only one who could protect her. He once served as a translator for the Horseman of Death, then as the complete opposite as someone who breaks the law rather than someone who upholds them. As he became a full-fledged member of Moloch's army, he was shot by Abbie and wound up in Purgatory. He later saw her before Season 1 came to a close as a sort of guide during her imprisonment. Though if Moloch would catch him, he'd be "torn to pieces." He's shown Abbie since then that he's not as evil as she thinks, and that he still has a free will as well as appreciation for her since she's shown him that he's still human. Grace Dixon She's known as Abbie's distant ancestor, particularly her great-great aunt, and also a former Witness. Aside from Abbie's late mom and her sister, she's the only other family member who's aware of the supernatural occurrences in Sleepy Hollow and the world over. She has helped her family a lot via the journal she passed on for generations. Grace was burned alive after Henry, Ichabod's son, cried out at Frederick's Manor. She actually saw her descendant after Abbie saw her spirit at the haunted place while pursuing the tree monster. She, too, helped her, Ichabod, and Lena Gilbert to escape. Then Abbie actually met her after she was accidentally transported to 1781 through the Grand Grimoire during the Season 2 finale. She was able to create a time reversal spell, the Abiero Spell, to help Abbie return to her own time without changing the course of history, even though, the energy surrounding the mansion would be weakened upon Death's and Katrina's arrival. Before Abbie returned to the present, she said that a crucial part in the war was about to start. And it was thanks to her journal and her experiences that helped Team Witness get to where they are now. August Corbin August Corbin was the former sheriff of Sleepy Hollow and Abbie's mentor and father figure. He caught Abbie shoplifting from a store and gave her the choice of going to jail or straightening out her life. That meeting changed Abbie's life and inspired her to go into police work. He trained her and she quickly rose through the ranks to become a lieutenant. The two are implied to have been work partners on many cases and he gave her advice and encouragement whenever she needed it. He also took Abbie's sister Jenny under his wing though he kept that knowledge from Abbie. Jenny, Abbie, and Corbin's son Joe have come together in a kind of de facto family to carry on his legacy. August was murdered by the Headless Horseman as the first casualty of the war against humanity. His death affects Abbie greatly and forces her to confront her past and the supernatural history of her town. He appears to her in a vision to give her one last piece of advice and he's often referenced by Abbie in the course of working cases since he invesitgated many of the otherworldly happenings in the town and logged them in his files. Daniel Reynolds Formerly known as Abbie's superior officer and past lover, as well as the replacement for the deceased head of the FBI, Granger. They actually met and were in deep competition while they were in training as FBI agents. By the time they were relocated from Quantico to Winchester County, their relationship started to get very complicated. While Pandora was making her move on Sleepy Hollow, he always questions her motives, even her sister, as well as Jenny's boyfriend, Joe. It eventually came to a point where she quits her job and gives up her badge. before she disappeared into the Catacombs. Upon her return after a couple months have passed, he still holds some feelings to her and re-instated her as an Agent, alongside with Sophie's supervision. He finally understood the mysterious activity as the Hidden One was preparing for Ragnarok. But minutes later, he never saw Abbie again. Nick Hawley Hawley was involved in a love triangle between Abbie and Jenny during all of Season 2. The canny supernatural relic hunter is very cocky and headstrong, especially with his relationships. Unfortunately, for him, his charm never seemed to work on Abbie, though. He did once save Abbie after she drowned in the library by the Weeping Lady, and he does have some promising moments on assisting the Witness: from keeping an eye on the Headless Horseman during Moloch's regime, to trapping the Tyrian Shekel before Jenny was able to kill Reyes, to helping her investigate the mysterious suicides at Tarrytown Psych, along with revealing her and Jenny's fate of their late mom. He did turn traitor as he was serving his former caretaker, Carmilla Pines, instead of saving Abbie, Jenny, and Ichabod from trouble at Henry Knox's past home. Since then, he wants to redeem himself if he should ever find her as the Vetala. Sophie Foster Like Abbie Mills, she's also an FBI agent working with Daniel. They first met as she found out that she was working for Nevins. Much like Abbie's sister, she's known as a fine artifact hunter. She eventually showed her true colors as she held him captive while she, Joe, and Ichabod were chasing the Beserkers. After Abbie disappeared, she was her temporary replacement as a member of Team Witness, and her position as an agent. She also managed to have half of the marking of the Emblem of Thura on her arm and when she combined hers with Ichabod's to vanquish the demon, it became whole at the Catacombs. By the time, Abbe returned, Sophie still remained useful and dedicated to her cause. She also teamed up with her on a field mission with Daniel before they were ambushed by the Verslinder. Sophie was one of the most productive members until after Ragnarok ended. Trivia Etymology *The name "Grace" is from the English word grace, which ultimately derives from Latin gratia. This was one of the virtue names created in the 17th century by the Puritans. The actress Grace Kelly (1929-1982) was a famous bearer.http://www.behindthename.com/name/Grace *The name "Abigail" is from the Hebrew name אֲבִיגָיִל ('Avigayil) meaning "my father is joy". In the Old Testament this is the name of Nabal's wife. After Nabal's death she became the third wife of King David. As an English name, Abigail first became common after the Protestant Reformation, and it was popular among the Puritans. The biblical Abigil refers to herself as a servant, and beginning in the 17th century the name became a slang term for a servant, especially after the release of the play 'The Scornful Lady' (1616) which featured a character named Abigail. The name went out of fashion at that point, but it was revived in the 20th century.http://www.behindthename.com/name/Abigail Production Notes *In the original scripthttp://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/Sleepy_Hollow_1x01_-_Come_and_See.pdf, Abbie's last name was Archer instead of Mills. In addition, she was a Detective instead of Lieutenant. *Abbie's birthday is shown on her ID in "Tempus Fugit" stating that she was born on December 23, 1973,File:218Cards.png it would mean that she was in her early 40s when she died. On her tombstone, her birth year is inscribed on the stone as 1986File:318GraveStone.png which is more realistic as that would make her about 30. *Abbie's phone passcode is Ichabod's birthday: 0818. Behind the Scenes *According to sources, Nicole Beharie had been wanting to leave the series for some time before her character's death. The character, sources say, originally was supposed to be killed off during the midseason finale, but insiders are said to have gotten cold feet and decided to keep her on until the end of the season.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/sleepy-hollow-nicole-beharie-exits-882206 Appearances Gallery 101Image (27).png|Teanage Abbie References }} fr:Abbie Mills Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cops Category:The Mills Family Category:Protagonists Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Witnesses Category:Main Characters